M1911A1
The M1911A1 is a .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol. It is a single-action design, meaning that it cannot be fired from "hammer-down" condition. Unlike a single-action revolver, it does not need to be manually cocked for each shot, as the hammer is automatically cocked each time the slide is cycled. While some consider single-action a drawback, it allows for smoother trigger pull and therefore greater accuracy than double-action designs. It is also one of the safest pistols ever made, with a mechanism-locking engageable thumb safety, a grip safety that disconnects the trigger if the shooter is not actually gripping the weapon, a half-cock position on the hammer, and a spring-retained firing pin that does not rest on the primer and can only be overcome by the force of the hammer dropping from the fully-cocked position. Newer models also have an internal firing pin block for added redundancy. It is virtually impossible to accidentally discharge an M1911. The M1911 was used extensively by the U.S. Military as the standard-issue sidearm from 1911 through 1986, with the updated M1911A1 model being adopted in 1924. Several other countries including Norway and Argentina also adopted domestically-produced M1911s as their standard-issue sidearm. It is still in service with some United States military units to this day, as well as many law enforcement agencies. Originally produced by Colt, wartime mass-production contracts were also given to Remington Rand, Remington UMC, Ithaca, Springfield Armory, and Union Switch & Signal. M1911s remain are still manufactured today by many companies including Colt, Springfield Armory, Kimber, Remington, Smith & Wesson, SIG Sauer, Les Baer, Wilson Combat, Ed Brown, Armscor, and Rock Island Arms. Each manufacturer offers specific options, with some of them producing Commander and Compact models in addition to full-size. It is considered possibly the greatest pistol of all time by many and almost universally held as being far superior to the Beretta M9 that replaced it as standard-issue. Its reliability is legendary; many original M1911s used in World War I are still fully functional today. Some M1911s are known to have fired well over a million rounds, and are still in use (Beretta M9s frequently have to be rebuilt after firing just 5,000). The M1911 was designed by the legendary American gunsmith John M. Browning, who also created the M2 .50 caliber machine gun among many other weapons. Browning's design influenced many later pistol designs, including the HK USP. Overview The M1911A1 can be held in the right hand while used with a knife in the left to perform CQC, a form of close-quarters combat developed by Snake and The Boss that was imperative for Snake's missions. Naked Snake had a standard-issue M1911A1 during the very beginning of Operation Snake Eater, but it was dismantled and thrown into the wilderness by The Boss. When Snake met EVA in Rassvet, she provided him with another, heavily customized, 1911, which she stole from a vault from within Groznyj Grad that was used to store Western weapons for research by hiding them in her bra.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Kojima Productions (2004) EVA, in a radio conversation implies this was the case. Snake furthered the gun's abilities by whittling a notch into the wooden grip in order to hold a knife and the gun with both hands to perform CQC. The modified 1911 originally belonged to a Western officer, but the Soviets somehow managed to steal it and place it in Tselinoyarsk for research purposes.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Kojima Productions (2004) EVA: I grabbed it from a Western munitions armory. It probably used to belong to one of your officers... Snake lost the pistol at the end of Operation Snake Eater, when Ocelot tossed his gear from the WIG aircraft they were on. Customizations Naked Snake's M1911A1 included the following customizations: * A feeding ramp polished to a mirror sheen, providing a smooth area for the cartridge to slide into the chamber on, improving reliability; * A reinforced National Match slideThe slide is likely a Drake, which were produced in 1964.; * Mating of frame and slide for a precise, tight fit, with the frame itself having been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times, for maximum precision and accuracy; * "Stepping" texture on the mainspring housing to avoid slippage during recoil, as well as a checkered front strap part for extra grip; * A 3-dot type sight system to take advantage of the flat top slide. It features an enlarged front sight, giving it superior target sighting capability, helping the user to see over the suppressor; * A ring hammer from the Colt Commander model, replacing the the standard spur hammer. This eliminates "hammer bite" occasionally experienced by some shooters and decreases lock time, making the ignition system faster; * An extended "beavertail" design grip safety to mate with the new hammer prevent the user's hand from being pinched by the hammer (hammer bite); * An extended thumb safety and slide stop to allow for easier handling of the firearm; * A long-type trigger replacing the standard version, which is more comfortable for people with longer fingers. Holes have been drilled into the trigger shoe to reduce bouncing from the recoil. Trigger pull has been estimated to be around 3.5 lbs; * A bevelled magazine well for easier and swifter reloading; * A shaved down and recheckered magazine release button to lessen the chance of accidental magazine drops during a firefight; * Front serrations on the slide to allow the user to clear jams using the front of the slide. This is supposedly easier to do for some shooters; * Whittled down walnut grips to create a less bulky grip when holding the CQC knife; * A threaded barrel, as well as a custom suppressor; * A blue finish, with high-polished slide sides and control levers for a striking two tone look. Post-Snake Eater The M1911 was later utilized as part of the Vietnam War. During the San Hieronymo Takeover, Big Boss and his resistance group procured a M1911A1 from a building within the San Hieronymo Peninsula's main communications base after a spy unit discovered it. It was also utilized primarily by Soviet officers within the San Hieronymo peninsula, despite its stance as an American-made weapon. During the Peace Walker Incident, Big Boss and his mercenary group, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, managed to procure design specs for the M1911A1 after Big Boss's meeting with Amanda Valenciano Libre's FSLN unit was unexpectedly cut short due to Chrysalis ambushing the FSLN group and kidnapping Chico. Also, the Militaires Sans Frontieres later made customizations to the M1911A1s in a similar fasion to Naked Snake's customized M1911A1 during Operation Snake Eater after finding design specs during an attempt to disarm claymore mines at the bottom of a cliff at Selva de la Muerte. In 2014, Solid Snake made use of the Springfield Operator, an M1911A1 type pistol. Another type, the SIG GSR, was used by the various PMCs operating under Outer Heaven, and occasionally under the use of the South American rebel soldiers. Behind the scenes Although players may favor firearms in other categories such as assault rifles for greater firepower, the semi-automatic M1911A1 pistol can provide compact lethal firepower at range combined with CQC capabilities for close ranged encounters. Various M1911 types are available in Metal Gear Solid 4 and Metal Gear Online in the form of the GSR, Springfield Operator, Race Gun (a competition 1911 in .38 super) and Big Boss's original 1911 Custom: *The Operator has a 7 round magazine, an integrated laser sight, threaded barrel and an accessory rail. It has average stats; *The GSR has 8 round magazine and an accessory rail. *The Race Gun has an 18 round magazine and has neither an accessory rail nor threaded barrel, but its .38 rounds will ricochet (similarly to the SAA) and give little recoil impulse. It offers poor damage, though; *The M1911 Custom has a 7 round magazine and a threaded barrel. However, it has the highest range and rate of fire of all the 1911 pistols. It is essentially an upgraded Operator, being a very good all-round pistol. The M1911 Custom is only available with the password "1aytmmymhk". It is the only weapon that cannot be unlocked by playing the main story or MGO, but it does not need to be collected to complete weapons collection requirements. In-game weapon descriptions Gallery IMG 0156.JPG|M1911A1 from Portable Ops (w/ description) IMG 0155.JPG|M1911A1 from Portable Ops Colt 45.JPG|M1911A1 (Snake Eater) Colt 45 custom.JPG|M1911 Custom (Snake Eater) M1911A1 uncustomized.JPG|Uncustomized M1911A1 in Peace Walker. 800px-M1911 A1 pistol.jpg|M1911A1 facing left Notes and references See also * List of handguns * Springfield Operator * GSR Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons